Hurry Home
by Huzzah-94
Summary: one-shot, part of my "Long Road Of Life" story, just a little of Deans POV after his daughter leaves and wife dies, what he thinks of the world around him now. R&R please, so i at least now if i'm any good at this whole writing thingy :P


**Just a little Dean's POV after Molly left. I'm sort of kind of stuck on "the long road of life" and as I am I decided to write this… I just heard this song and knew I had to make this. Hope you like. (Didn't really happen…it's in the same universe as "the long road of life" though)**

* * *

My baby was gone…and no one else seemed to care. Back in the day I would have thought a demon, or a curse. Because something was definitely wrong here.

But I couldn't blame it on the Supernatural anymore. My Prue died for this, my wife died so we wouldn't have to blame anything on them anymore…so we couldn't blame anything on them. This was supposed to be a perfect world now. No demons, no evil, at least supernatural wise.

I hadn't been in that "business" for about 20 years now. I had kids, I had had a wife, and I had a home.

Well what's left of it…doesn't really count as a home…anymore that is. This place use to radiate love, family, and happiness, everything I ever thought I'd never have.

When I looked around…this place is way less then perfect. I'd gladly take Hell over this.

There were 4 people on this whole world I would go back there for…only 4 people. With 2 of them gone…it's just not worth it.

When Prue died…I knew I might've been able to make it. I tried to stay strong for Molly, John, and Cassie. I knew John and Cass had Piper and Cole it was always Molly I worried about.

With good reason now, Piper didn't seem to acknowledge that her youngest grandchild never came home.

**He's been sitting by the phone since she left  
But it's time for work and he just can't be late.**

I'm going to start a search for her; I just can't let my baby go off by herself like this. Not after what just happened. I'll start just here in San Francisco first.

**So he grabs his old guitar and he plays a couple bars on the machine  
And then he softly sings  
It doesn't matter what you've done I still love you  
It doesn't matter where you've been you can still come home  
And honey if it's you I've got a lot of making up to do  
And I can't hug you on the phone, so hurry home**

"please come home, baby" I knew it was a long shot that she'd phone…but if she did…she had to know that I didn't blame her for anything, she has to know that I would do anything to make up for what the rest of the family has done.

**Well, the message light was blinking when he got back  
It was an old friend calling 'cause he just heard the news  
He said son, I hope you find her  
If I see her I'll remind her that her daddy is worried and wants her to know**

Bobby, after all these years he was still the best father figure I've had. He loved Molly like a granddaughter. If it wasn't for that dammed wheel chair he'd be out looking for her instead of leaving a message. Life was life though, he'd live with it, phone round maybe. I smiled a little at that. Stuck in a wheel chair in his house Bobby could still do way more then anybody else. If he wanted to find Molly…he would.

**It doesn't matter what you've done I still love you  
It doesn't matter where you've been you can still come home  
And honey if it's you I've got a lot of making up to do  
And I can't hug you on the phone so hurry home**

** Well, the days dragged by without a word from her  
and it looked like she might not be coming back  
People said, don't you think it's time to take that old message off  
He said no, you never know when she might call**

Piper was getting tired of this; she didn't understand why I needed to look for her. She said quote "if she wants to come back, she will, if she doesn't…well it doesn't matter".

She shrugged off my own daughter like she was some stray puppy. I moved out after that. Got back on the road, looking in towns further and further away for my little girl.

**It doesn't matter what you've done I still love you  
It doesn't matter where you've been you can still come home  
And honey if it's you I've got a lot of making up to do  
And I can't hug you on the phone so hurry home**

That was the one thing he wanted to hear most…he checked everyday, every hour, every minute. Just to hear her say.

**Dad, I'm on my way**

* * *

**Song- Hurry Home by Jason Michael Carrol.**


End file.
